Intervista casuale del Julius e di Delilah
by Redfoxfan
Summary: Ho avuto per un'intervista casuale del fumetto… e Delilah e Julius erano la mia prima idea! Era un tossup per valutarlo K e T, ma ho deciso di T, a causa… di umore grezzo, dell'ha ha. Godere! Oneshot.


_**A/N: Ciò è la mia intervista casuale del fumetto. Salvo che questo è in italiano! Godere!**_

Redfoxfan: Ciao e benvenuto a Teletoon ritardato - intervista casuale del fumetto di notte. Oggi, sono qui con il sensational fuso "da Delilah e da Julius„. Benvenuto alla nostra esposizione e come siete stasera due?

Delilah: Sono grande, ringraziamenti.

Julius: Sembro handsome sulla televisione?

Redfoxfan: Chiediamo i vostri ventilatori adoring fuori del nostro studio.

Julius: VENTILATORI?!? Voi medi ho VENTILATORI?!?

Redfoxfan: Uh, sì realmente. Ci sono parecchi ventilatore-luoghi dedicati a voi.

Delilah: E che cosa circa me?

Redfoxfan: Uh, d'altra parte, siete meno fortunati.

Delilah: Che cosa?!?

Redfoxfan: Sì, realmente, dice che su voi sono votati il meno carattere gradito sull'esposizione.

Delilah: Anche confrontato a Nosey? O Ria?

Redfoxfan: Sì.

Julius: È i capelli. Sempre i capelli.

(I parecchi minuti prossimi sono stati tagliati, dovuto la violenza e la lingua di massima.)

Redfoxfan: Spiacente per quello, sembra che il Delilah è estremamente… suscettibile, circa i suoi sguardi.

Julius: Quando ho luogo andare venire a contatto dei miei ventilatori?

Redfoxfan: Così, Delilah, quanto tempo voi e Julius state datando?

Delilah: Alcuni mesi ora.

Redfoxfan: E come mai non vediamo mai affatto romanzesco sulla vostra esposizione?

Delilah: Penso che è perché è esposizione del capretto. Abbiamo ottenuto via con parecchio finora, in termini di "scherzi romantici„ e doings.

Julius: Ma fuori dell'insieme, realmente spendiamo il quite a lot di tempo… da solo.

Redfoxfan: (Shudder.) così, quant0 dei villians che vediamo essere reale, allora?

Delilah: Tutti sono i nostri nemici reali, ma organizziamo alcune delle nostre lotte, perché la maggior parte delle nostre missioni sono sono in conflitto-di meno ed abbastanza noioso per i nostri visori della televisione.

Julius: Quello è di destra! Non conosco di che cosa faremmo a meno la magia della televisione!

Redfoxfan: Approvazione allora. Di chi è il villian che più difettoso voi i tipi ha dovuto occuparsi?

Delilah: Dovrei dire, mercoledì.

Julius: No. Dr.Dismay è il più difettoso.

Delilah: O persino ghiaccio.

Julius: HEY! È calda!

Delilah: Vibrarlo allora?

Julius: Pozzo… nessun… ma ancora, prenderò che cosa posso ottenere.

(Ventilatore-ragazze gridano fortemente nel back-gound.)

Julius: (Onde.)

(Ventilatore-ragazze perdono i sensi.)

Redfoxfan: Pozzo CHE era inatteso. In ogni modo, sopra con l'intervista. Julius, si è detto che siete un flirt terribile.

Delilah: È il più difettoso!

Julius: (Muscoli delle flessioni.) Hey, quando avete ottenuto qualcuno che osservi QUESTO buon, non potete nasconderli per sempre, bambino!

Redfoxfan: Delilah, si dice spesso che, sull'insieme della verità essere oro, voi realmente ha dovuto mettere a nudo Julius per la scena nel igloo.

Delilah: NO! Si è cambiato! Ho dovuto aiutarlo appena con il suo collare di parka, esso ho ottenuto snagged su un ramo dell'albero.

Julius: Liar! Eravate dappertutto me!

Delilah: PERCHÈ VOI Redfoxfan: (Tagli Delilah fuori.) e Julius, realmente portate la biancheria intima della nave spaziale?

Julius: Yup!

Delilah: Occasionalmente. Realmente, i vostri boxers frilly dentellare con la cornice bianca del merletto sono MOLTO manly!

Julius: Ma, quelle non sono miniera…

Delilah: Che è erano? (Dr.Dismay funziona via nei precedenti, trasportanti i boxers frilly dentellare con la cornice bianca del merletto.)

Redfoxfan: … Buono CHE era casuale…

Julius: HEY! Ha rubato i miei boxers!

Redfoxfan: … Giusto allora… Così, dimenticar che, Delilah, realmente tingete i vostri capelli?

Delilah: NO! (Il pacchetto marrone della tintura dei capelli cade dalla borsa.)

Julius: LA HO CONOSCIUTA!!!

Delilah: Uh, quello non è miniera.

Julius: Relativo sicuro non!

Redfoxfan: (Per evitare un'altra lotta.) bene, spostare in su la nostra esposizione, perchè non dite alcune parole di grazie ai vostri ventilatori?

Julius: Voi medi ho VENTILATORI?!?

Delilah: Redfoxfan è di destra. Abbiamo avuti contaminazione molto di divertimento la nostra esposizione e speriamo che tutti gli abbiate goduto finora! Grazie ai nostri ventilatori leali, che mantengono la nostra esposizione sull'aria!

Redfoxfan: E che cosa circa voi, Julius?

Julius: Voi medi ho VENTILATORI?!?

Redfoxfan: E quella è la nostra esposizione. Grazie tutto per guardare e sintonizzare nella volta prossima!


End file.
